This invention relates to portable darkrooms, and, more particularly, to portable darkrooms which are particularly well adapted for use with film processors.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel portable darkroom.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel portable darkroom, which is so constituted and arranged as to be well adapted for use with film processors which are external thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel darkroom which, although it may be used in the processing of either photographic or X-ray films, is particularly well adapted for use in the processing of X-ray films.
Portable darkrooms have been heretofore known in the art. However, portable darkrooms of the type heretofore known in the art have had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, being large and cumbersome in size; being expensive to produce; or merely being self-contained units in which all of the film processing must be accomplished, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Also, revolving doors of the type disclosed in, and referred to in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,259 have been heretofore known in the art. It is another object of the present invention, while utilizing certain aspects of the construction of such revolving doors, to afford a novel darkroom, which is not disclosed or suggested by such revolving doors and constitutes an improvement thereover.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel darkroom of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and which I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.